wantonversefandomcom-20200213-history
Anna (Inheritance)
Anna is the older, and first of two sisters who the protagonist discovers in his new game during the intro of the game Inheritance. Anna is 21 years old. She does her best to present herself in a dignified and professional manner. She remembers only bits and pieces of her life before becoming a slave but does not like to talk about it even at very good relationship levels. She is educated, maybe to a high school level though it is largely self taught. Her previous owner treated her poorly, raping her frequently, threatening to do the same to her younger sister to manipulate her, and often playing mind games with her that resulted in her being fearful and paranoid. She would rather submit than stand up for herself, but she can be fierce and very protective of her sister if she thinks Eve may be in any kind of danger. Its not easy to build her trust, but even once you do she can sometimes react on reflex in a fearful manner. At high relationship values, she is reserved and likes being close to the protagonist, though she will welcome any advances the protagonist might make, she'll rarely initiate anything herself. At very low (On a scale of 1-1000, about a 250 or lower) she will develop a stutter when confronted with situations that make her uncomfortable. At high relationship values, she will be ok with you developing a physical relationship with her sister if you treat her well, at mid relationship values she will react poorly to you developing a physical relationship with her sister (It will hurt your relationship with Anna, but she won't do much about it) and at low relationship values she has the potential to react VERY poorly to you becoming physical with her sister. Anna's first impression of you can vary significantly based on your choices. How to Recruit You start the game with Anna. Gifts You can buy the following gifts for Anna: * A travel book from The Bookworm. ** 20% chance to trigger the event while inside The Bookworm between 10am and 6pm. ** You can't already have the book. ** Associated scene: Anna Gift 1. ** You can see that Anna displays the book in her room (NW Servant Room by default). Characteristics Broken: She has been broken psychologically. She becomes twitchy, fearful, and unable to function properly socially in even moderately stressful situations. Protective: She tends to be very protective of her younger sister Eve. Reading: She loves to read. Timid: She is very shy around people she doesn't know. Starting Stats * Affection: 300 * Fear: 700 * Trust: 300 * Animal Husbandry: 0 * Cooking: 20 * Groundskeeping: 0 * Housework: 25 * Parenting: 0 * Billiards: 0 * Stripping: 0 * Whoring: 0 * Anal Sex: 15 * Oral Sex: 20 * Vaginal Sex: 25 Scenes Some scenes within Inheritance can take place in more than one location. Others can only appear under certain circumstances or in specific locations. Scenes that feature Anna: * Anna Interactive Scene 1 * Anna Interactive Scene 2 * Anna Interactive Scene 3 * Anna Interactive Scene 4 * Anna Interactive Scene 5 * Anna Interactive Scene 6 (WIP, Not yet added to game.) * Anna Interactive Scene 7 (WIP Not yet added to game.) * Anna Interactive Scene 8 * Anna Interactive Scene 9 * Anna Interactive Scene 10 * Anna Interactive Scene 11 * Anna Interactive Scene 12 * Anna Interactive Scene 13 * Anna Interactive Scene 14 * Anna Interactive Scene 15 * Anna Interactive Scene 16 * Anna Interactive Scene 17 * Anna Interactive Scene 18 * Anna Interactive Scene 19 * Anna Interactive Scene 20 * Eve's First Birthday 1 * Sauna Interactive Scene 1 ** Anna Sauna Masturbation Scene 1 ** Anna Sauna Fingering Scene 1 ** Anna Sauna Blowjob Scene 1 * Anna and Eve Sauna Interactive Scene 1 * Submitted Anna Interactive Scene 1 * Submitted Anna Interactive Scene 2 * Submitted Anna Interactive Scene 3 * Submitted Anna Interactive Scene 4 * Submitted Anna Interactive Scene 5 * Submitted Anna Interactive Scene 6 * Submitted Anna Interactive Scene 7 * Submitted Anna Interactive Scene 8 * Submitted Anna Interactive Scene 9 * Submitted Anna Interactive Scene 10 * Submitted Anna Interactive Scene Grounds 1 * Submitted Anna Interactive Scene Grounds 2 * Shower Show 1 * Anna Valentines Day 1 * Christmas Interactive Scene 2 * First Christmas Town Trip Anna Scenes that feature Anna & Eve: * Anna and Eve Interactive Scene 1 * Anna and Eve Interactive Scene 2 * Anna and Eve Interactive Scene 3 * Anna and Eve Interactive Scene 4 * Submitted Anna and Eve Interactive Scene 1 * Submitted Anna and Eve Interactive Scene Grounds 1 * Sponsored Scene 1 Kitchen to Picnic * Sponsored Scene 2 * Sponsored Scene 5 Study Scenes that feature Anna and Bubbles: * Submitted Anna Bubbles Interactive 1 Scenes that feature Anna and Maki: * Scenes that feature Anna and Mitsuko: * Anna Mitsuko Scene 1 Scenes that feature Anna & Rey: * Anna Rey Interactive 1 Scenes that feature Anna & Yami: * Submitted Yami Anna Scene 1 * Submitted Yami Gym Scene 2 Activities Sex * Master Bedroom ** Blowjob ** Doggystyle Vaginal ** Doggystyle Anal ** Missionary Vaginal Drinking * Category:Inheritance Category:Inheritance NPCs